the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Palfie
Palfie (Pa/tricia and A/'lfie') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis. The two aren't seen around together very often, their friendship being more implied rather than shown in canon, but they were very close in the episode House of Arrest / House of Hoax. Usually, Alfie hangs out around Patricia when he's with Jerome, all of them usually playing pranks, more often after Joy's mysterious disappearance. Alfie, along with Joy, are the first ones to see Patricia's soft and kind side while Patricia is the first one to see that Alfie isn't just a prankster - he does have feelings. They agreed to hang out more often so that none of them would get nightmares. Patricia is the one who invited Alfie into Sibuna. Currently, it is unknown if Palfie will happen because Patricia is dating Eddie and Alfie is now dating Willow. Alfie sometimes calls her by the nickname "Trixie." Towards the end of Season 2, Eddie starts to get jealous of Patricia and Alfie, resulting in a fight between Patricia and Eddie. They become closer in Season 3 through Sibuna, and later both are Sinners. 'View the Gallery and Society pages.' Palfie Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Alfie laughed about the "beware the Black Bird" prank Patricia pulled on Nina. * Patricia was laughing when Alfie (and Jerome) started throwing food. *Alfie supported Patricia's initiation idea. * They were both standing very close (along with Jerome) while giving Nina her initiation. * Alfie laughed when Patricia asked if Nina could confirm that she was really Nina, but Patricia shushed him. *They high-fived (With Jerome) in class. . *Patricia beat Alfie with a pillow because she thought he had wrote "Help Me! Joy" on the mirror. * Alfie tricked Patricia into believing he didn't actually write the words on the mirror. * Patricia glared at Alfie when he joked about Nina trapping Joy in the cellar. * She asked him and Jerome about where Joy might be. * She laughs during his 'nose-bleed' trick he does to escape class. * Patricia thinks Alfie's evil laugh is funny. * Alfie tries to get Patricia to let Nina out of the attic. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Patricia gets upset when Alfie, and everyone else, supports Nina after her initiation, possibly hinting at jealousy. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Patricia says "I bet I've been driving you all crazy," and everyone else says "no," Alfie says "yes." House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Jerome was having Alfie flirt with the girls nearby, the camera cut to Patricia, who was sitting as Alfie walked by with a sad look on her face. It's possible she was jealous. * After being slapped, Alfie's vampire teeth land on Patricia's lap. * She says, "Eww, Alfie," in a laughing voice. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Alfie, and the rest of the house, comes to comfort Patricia when she has a freak-out in the night. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Alfie (and Jerome) tried to help Patricia 'contact Joy'. *Patricia got really mad at Alfie (and Jerome) because she thought that they weren't taking her seriously. *During the exercise in drama class, Patricia and Alfie paired up together when Jerome went to Mara. *Alfie kept telling Patricia he loves her (for the exercise). When she doesn't respond, he sounded desperate and upset. * He put his hand on her shoulder while talking to her. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia apologizes to Amber, Alfie says that he's going to fall onto the floor in amazement. When he purposely falls on the floor, Patricia rolls her eyes. * They sit next to each-other. House of Cameras / House of Numbers * Patricia's idea included Alfie (and Jerome). House of Scares / House of Fakers * Alfie (and Jerome) scares Patricia (and the rest of Sibuna) * Patricia gets angry when she learns the zombies were him and Jerome. House of Identity / House of Emergency * Patricia gets worried about Alfie when he's catatonic. * She gets angry when Nina accidentally has him drink elixir. * Patricia ran to get water for Alfie to drink. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Patricia (and Jerome) went to visit Alfie in the hospital. * She tried, but failed, to get information out of him. * Patricia takes part in surprising Alfie when he got home. * Patricia makes Jerome get Alfie some chocolates. House of Drama / House of Codes * When Alfie teases Patricia about her anonymous post-card and tries to grab it, she pulls it away and snaps at him. * She makes fun of him and Jerome being stuck in their costume. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie (and the rest of the House) chases after Patricia when she has the hallucinations of Rufus. *When Alfie runs into the laundry room, he shouts, "Yo, Trixie". *As he is about to go back out, he sees Patricia's boots, and says, "I'd know those biker boots anywhere". Then, he grabs her foot. *Alfie says that he will help her out with her nightmares because he also has them. * She asks about his nightmares, and how he deals with them. *Patricia tells Alfie that she will hang out with him since Jerome is busy with Mara. *She calls him "pathetic, but sweet." *Alfie shows Patricia the missing puzzle piece and Patricia becomes shocked by it. *She takes back the missing puzzle piece but gives him a photo of a space ship taking off saying "ET CU AL" to make him think Aliens came and took their artifact back. * When Alfie complains that he had hoped the assembly would be about some 'big mystery', Patricia told him to "be careful what you wish for." House of Time / House of Aliens *Alfie says that Patricia believes him about the aliens, and she tells him she does. *Patricia is worried that Alfie will discover what is really going on in the house. *Patricia feels mean about lying to Alfie. *Patricia says that Alfie has been so nice to her lately. *Alfie tells Patricia about an alien movie he watched. She doesn't freak out and instead, she smiles at him. *When Alfie says, "Reptile mention," Patricia laughs and smiles at him. Alfie keeps telling her about the aliens. * Alfie keeps talking to her during class, and she keeps laughing. *Patricia gets Fabian to tell Alfie the truth about the House of Anubis. * She grabbed him and pulled him into a classroom to tell him the truth. * He called her Trixie. * He got afraid and accused Fabian and Patricia of being the aliens. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Patricia is the first to agree that Alfie should go down to the cellar. *Patricia teases him by telling him he had to do the cellar mission blind folded. House of Bribes / House of Venom * Alfie was looking at pictures on Patricia's phone. * They were arguing over Joy's involvement in with the society. House of Stars / House of Harsh * Patricia gently rubs his shoulder when he draws the short straw. * They sit next to each-other. House of Lights / House of Allegiance * Patricia calls him "A-dog", his nickname from the mission the night before. * When Alfie finds out that Jerome is working for Rufus, he gets mad and points out that Rufus kidnapped Patricia. House of Revelation / House of Heavy * Patricia got upset when she learned about Alfie giving the puzzle piece to Jerome. * Patricia stood up for Alfie over Jerome. * They stood next to each-other when confronting Jerome House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * They were sitting on a couch laughing with each-other when Nina told them about the next meeting that night. * They sit together during breakfast. * They stood next to each-other, their shoulders nearly touching, when laughing at Mick and Fabian dancing. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls * Alfie calls her Trixie. * Patricia takes Alfie's side, and says that Amber had told him "Yes, yes, yes, Anything." * Alfie gets excited when Patricia agrees with him. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia was the first to ask for a ride on Alfie's tractor. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Patricia tried to convince Victor not to saw the chains off of Alfie. * She tried to convince Alfie to unchain himself. House of Chance / House of Divides * Patricia (and Eddie) laughed at Alfie (and Amber) as they struggled with the Wonky Donkey. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Alfie doesn't believe Eddie can get Patricia to dance with him. * He calls her "Malisha Patricia" House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Alfie and Patricia both rejoin Sibuna. * Alfie reacts with amazement and joy at how Eddie made Patricia fall for him, possibly wishing he could do it himself. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse * Patricia asked about what was going on with Amfie. * Alfie told her that they had split up. House of Help / House of Phobias * Alfie makes fun of Patricia's fear of feat by sticking his foot out towards her. * Patricia and Alfie both get marked, and are both angry that Nina and Fabian didn't tell them about the curse. House of Barriers / House of Curfews * Patricia complains about Alfie's ghost stories being boring. * They sleep near each-other while camping out in Nina and Amber's room. House of Fronts / House of Keepers * They both laugh at Nina and Amber getting stuck in the web. House of Envy / House of Names * Alfie seems distressed when Patricia takes Nina's side, instead of his and Amber's. House of Evidence / House of Genius * Patricia made Alfie jump by telling him something was behind him, and laughed when get got scared. House of Sorry / House of Hex *In Nina's nightmare, Patricia and Alfie were in the living room playing rock, paper, scissors. *They both ran away when they saw Nina in her nightmare. * Patricia (and Joy) made fun of Alfie when he started sucking his thumb (due to being hexed). House of Status / House of Laments * Young Alfie took the doorknob out of the bathroom door, causing Patricia to get stuck and miss her date with Eddie. Alfie may have done it on purpose, out of jealousy of Patricia and Eddie. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *Patricia is holding and playing with baby Alfie. *Baby Alfie throws up on Patricia. *When Patricia came into the school, Alfie apologized for throwing up on her shirt. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * Alfie told Fabian he thought Patricia (really Piper, though) was the one, and asked for help to make a pairing name for them. * Alfie was staring at Patricia when she passed Alfie. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Patricia seems upset with Alfie when he teases Eddie. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Patricia tosses a note to Alfie. * Alfie complains about Patricia's handwriting. * They are temporarily trapped in Nina's room (with Nina) together. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender * Patricia gets angry when Alfie accidentally says something that upsets Fabian. * They argue about whether or not they should play the game again. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Alfie yells at Patricia to help him get out of the hole. * Patricia helps him. * He calls her freakishly strong, and she thanks him. * Alfie pulls Patricia to the side to tell her his idea. * He makes her sit down with him so he can talk to her. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Patricia mentioned how much she missed Alfie. This caused Eddie to get jealous. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Patricia and Alfie stayed behind to help Jerome when Fabian went to warn Nina. * Alfie and Patricia tried to talk in 'code' so Eddie wouldn't know what they were saying. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Alfie sneaks up on Patricia and asks what they're hiding from. *Patricia and Alfie have a short conversation and continue to spy on Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara. *Patricia sighs when Alfie walks up to them. *When Joy asked wheres Patricia, Patricia walks in and yells "Someone mentioned my name!" Alfie laughs and stares at her. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *When Sibuna goes to hide in Ms. Denby's house, you can see Patricia and Alfie running to hide together. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Patricia and Alfie disagree over whether or not to rescue Amber with Victor, Mr. Sweet and Miss Denby all there at once. *Patricia and Alfie are the two who stay behind to distract Miss Denby. *The two are seen standing close together in many scenes. *Patricia pushed Alfie after she said that they were on thin ice. *Alfie smiled when she said this. *Alfie (and the others) stared at her when Eddie asked who was the most talkative. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *When Joy came out with a more gothic-styled look, Alfie was attracted to her. The style Joy had was very similar to what Patricia wears, showing that Alfie may be into that sort of look. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *When Alfie says his middle name is courage, Patricia smiles and says, "No, it's Marmaduke" House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *They were very close throughout the episode. *Patricia and Alfie both jumped at the idea of staying back at the school. *They had a little argument over who would be the assistant in the magic show. *Patricia asked Alfie how he did the trick. *He called her dude. *They walk together laughing to the crypt. *When Alfie said he never worries about too easy he then says "Come on" to Patricia and leads her out the door with his hand on her arm. *She doesn't seem to mind with Alfie's hand on her shoulder. *After the scene Patricia pulls the fire alarm, shes standing very close to him and smiles at him. *Alfie follows Patricia back to the house and asks her "Where are you going, what are you doing?" in a worried way. *When Patricia asks Alfie to use his phone to break the glass for the fire alarm, he gives it to her and their hands touch. *While Patricia was telling Alfie to meet her in the entrance, Victor yells at her to go to bed and you can see Patricia was a bit disappointed so she sign languaged Alfie. *When Patricia opened the door to get the key, Victor heard and when he was coming up the stairs, Alfie sees Patricia's head peeking out the window and then she sticks it down to hide, he whispered in a worried way "Patricia". House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *When Jerome is talking to Willow, Patricia and Alfie are standing very close and laughing. *They are put in the same group for the eclipse (with Jerome and Joy). *They are walking downstairs together. *It is revealed that Patricia and Alfie (and Jerome and Joy) are the real descendants, and have all come on the same scholarship. House of History / House of Eclipse *Patricia and Alfie were continuously trying to convince Jerome and Joy to believe them. *They were very close throughout the episode. *Patricia knew about Alfie's "blankie". House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Patricia and Alfie high-five in the kitchen. *They sit next to each other at the table. *They both stay at the school to cover for the others. *In class they sat next to each other. *Patricia threw a pencil case at Alfie. *They continued sitting next to each other while Mr. Sweet was talking to Sibuna. House of Possession / House of Greed *They both get detention. *While talking to Jerome and Joy about what happened, they are standing very close while slightly farther apart from the others. *They enter Fabian and Eddie's room together. *Both of them are very worried about KT. House of Deception / House of Rainbow *Alfie tries to cheer up Patricia when she is upset that Eddie stood her up. *When Alfie walks in Eddie's room, Patricia excitingly tells him about the next clue. House of Treachery/House of Imposters *Alfie didn't know that Patricia is the sinner. *Patricia tricked KT into believing the sinner was Alfie and not her. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Alfie believes Patricia is not the sinner; he thinks it's KT. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Patricia wanted to know where Alfie was going. *Alfie told Patricia he was looking for KT and Fabian, Patricia said she will help find them. *Patricia was trying to get Alfie to the gatehouse so she was tricking him to get him to become a sinner, but Eddie stopthem. *Eddie told Alfie that Patricia was the sinner and he believe him. *Alfie sees his girlfriend ([[Willow]) hanging out with Patricia, they were trying to remember Patricia's Nursery Rhyme. *Alfie wanted Willow to leave Patricia. House of Hog / House of Defeat *When Frobisher was calling his sinners to arises Ammut Alfie told Patricia (and Fabian) that it was "time". * Patricia, Fabian and Alfie went to the gatehouse. House of Ammut / House of Heroes * They, along with Fabian, do their own version of Victor's pin-drop speech. * Both are now sinners. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis